


new day, new angle of you

by Ayu_Go



Series: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unbeta-ed, beware of wonky grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/Ayu_Go
Summary: Omi noticed something different about Kazunari's smile during their food tour. Would he find out the reason before the day ended?Set in ACT 3 (Year 3), contains minor spoiler for Omi's occupation.(A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020; Day 1 - Adoration)
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	new day, new angle of you

**Author's Note:**

> revisiting a [fave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqfiJCCbTjY) after a long time not listening and my brain went "omikazu let's go" so yeah, this piece is more or less fueled by the song!
> 
> it's a bit late and most likely I will revise the content but for the meantime, enjoy.
> 
> (Sorry, this only resurfaces because I edited its info.)

Several days before an end-of-project celebration party in his workplace started, Omi went out with Kazunari in order to seek some inspiration. Omi, as one of the new recruits of a photography studio, intended to bring his own creations to the office as a token of gratitude for his seniors. No, there wouldn't be a photo exhibition. Omi would bring his cooking there, and Kazunari (as usual) was more than eager to assist him in executing his plan.

They had finished a serving of assorted oden from the stall they just went from. While Omi looked around for another interesting food stall, he could see Kazunari scrolled through his social media timeline from the corner of his eyes. _'As usual,'_ he mused. He observed his partner further. A smile graced Kazunari's features, like the other days. However, Omi thought that the smile was different than the smile he saw on the other day. It was... much, much brighter. He didn't think too much about it, though. As long as Kazunari was happy, he was happy.

...but then Omi heard shutter noises from his side. He whipped his head to said direction only to find the college student grinning while holding his phone, camera directed at him. After milliseconds of consideration, Omi chose to smile weakly at Kazunari then resuming his food stall hunt. He found a cafe with warm ambiance not far from where they were at, and it seemed inviting. He put a hand on the other's shoulder, beckoning him to follow his steps. Kazunari understood and followed suit, smartphone still in hand.

Kazunari kept taking pictures of whatever caught his interest even at Omi's and his new destination. The older of the two only smiled in resignation while calling a waiter to their table to order some delicacies. A long stare from his companion successfully took Omi's attention from his mental planning which he did after they were done placing their orders. Kazunari still held his own phone, grinning nonstop at Omi. Omi stared back at him. The impromptu staring contest didn't last long and they broke in laughter soon.

"Why do you keep uploading pictures of us today?" He couldn't bring himself to add _and of me_ at the end of his query. He shouldn't assume things with minimal clues.

"I found a home in MANKAI Company but now I have two homes and guess what? I found it on you, and I like to capture every side of my beautiful home~! Also display my discoveries on inste so the whole world can see ☆" Kazunari replied with ease, almost like it was rehearsed again and again.

Kazunari's smile was blinding, Omi couldn't help but stare. He didn't want to waste any second, he looked at every inch of that expression carefully and tucked them inside his brain for later recall.

_Both Kazunari and Omi like to take pictures of anything; they also like to take pictures of each other and them together. Although, Kazunari takes more pictures since his hands are more skilled at quickly capturing precious moments and uploading those pictures to his inste account._

"So if I do this..." He rose from his seat, nuzzled on the crook of Kazunari's neck while his left hand snaked to the small of Kazunari's back. "Will you still want to show it to the rest of the world?"

"O-Omimiiiiii you're sooo unfair! Of course I won't let the world see this!" Kazunari tried to shove his partner away to no avail.

Omi didn't miss any glint, any blush. He drank it all with heart full of gratitude.

_Does Omi mind that? Not really. He is embarrassed, sure, but he understands that Kazunari does it out of love. That thought alone warms Omi's heart. Maybe he will try negotiating with his partner about the uploading frequency later. Later, if the opportunity arises._

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, the answer is not here. it's on the next chapter if I ever got to write one!


End file.
